


Feel Something

by WaltzingLikeIts1698



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I would've shot her too, Just finished season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzingLikeIts1698/pseuds/WaltzingLikeIts1698
Summary: "You wanna feel somethingBut I don't feel nothingTrying so hard to get over you" (Clairo)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 5





	Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> Small musings on Villianelle...  
> Have you seen her? No wonder Eve became obsessed.

She had a swarm of vicious butterflies in her stomach. There was nothing to romanticize. She felt like vomiting. 

This was a feeling she wasn't used to. Strange and not at all boring. She might be fooling herself, but for a split second she thought she felt something. 

Feelings. She's been having those more recently. Most times she feels like she's lost her body somewhere. In a filled room or maybe an empty one. She's desperately looking for it. She needs something to snap back into place.

Body might be the wrong word. Soul. That's a better word. What if she doesn't have one?

What a fucking sad existence. A soulless creature. A monster. She feels like that sometimes. And then she'll compartmentalize. She'll avoid those thoughts so much and so hard until she'll wonder why she even thought of something so stupid. Those thoughts are silly. Besides, who needs a soul in her line of work.

If she had to be called anything she would rather be called a gypsy, but she's more aimless than what could ever be romanticized. A lost wanderer with the wrong vagabond shoes. A life of avoidance is more at hand than a bohemian one for her. A life spent chasing the unattainable.


End file.
